


Merry Christmas

by MistressRenet



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-03
Updated: 2004-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRenet/pseuds/MistressRenet





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/gifts).



The bathroom sink is poking into his ass. "Berkeley--"

Berkeley isn't talking, just sinking down to his knees, pushing Dee back further, mouthing at the bulge in his pants.  


He can hear the rest of the precinct outside the bathroom door, talking, drinking, laughing. This is stupid. Really fucking stupid.  


Berkeley groans so quietly only Dee can hear it, attacks his zipper.  


Dee's bathroom. In the middle of the unofficial office Christmas party.  


Only Berkeley would be dumb enough to try to pull this off.  


Only Dee would be dumb enough to let him.  


But it feels _really_ good.


End file.
